


Deadly Embrace

by Tarlan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: All Hannibal ever wanted was to share all that he was with Will.





	Deadly Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> For Rosecake for Fandomgiftbox 2017  
> Also meets:  
> hurt/comfort bingo R8: forced to hurt somebody  
> Trope bingo R9: dark fic

He had learned the art of subtle manipulation from an early age, honing his skills and his artistry using his vast intellect. Possessing an almost eidetic memory made it so easy to recall all the small details about a person, a place, or an object. He loved expressing himself in music, in painting and drawing, and most especially in the culinary arts, reproducing masterpieces and dishes to perfection, and creating his own. He brought those skills to every aspect of his life, enjoying the way he was able to manipulate the weaker minded into doing his bidding, coercing some into harming others and brutes like Mason Verger into self-harm.

So many people crossed his path but he saved his hunger for those who affronted him the most: the arrogant and rude, the selfish, boorish, incompetent and inconsiderate. Rarely did he choose someone at random except out of necessity, needing to satisfy an urge to know a person so he could savor the taste of them more fully. Most he simply put aside from his mind, aware of a need to ensure he did not leave a trail of missing or dead leading straight to his table but entering their names into his Rolodex in case a suitable punishment should one day come to mind. His work as a clinical psychiatrist brought him into contact with patients and colleagues but Hannibal rarely met anyone who fascinated him for more than a few days, quickly losing interest in them.

Will Graham was the exception.

Hannibal disliked the name given to him - the Chesapeake Ripper - as it sounded tawdry, cheapening the artistry of his work, but Will seemed able to navigate the pathways of Hannibal's mind, seeing the succulent design in the glorious feast laid out before him. Will's mind was a beautiful open door, his empathy so deep he could imagine himself standing in the artist's shoes, seeing the small clues left behind that would point to the killer. It was fascinating to watch, to delve inside that mind and find a mirrored reflection of himself. So easy to manipulate and yet impossible too. A dichotomy that brought Hannibal back to Will over and over until Hannibal began to wonder if he had become the one played like a cello, tugging on the strings of his heart in some mockery of love.

Achingly beautiful in body and mind.

He wanted Will Graham. He wanted to savor him, taste him, touch him... love him. He wanted to have all of this reciprocated, without drugs, without coercion subtle or raw. He wanted Will to be a part of him, willingly standing beside him, killing with him, and savoring the taste of victory... braised or poached. But Will would never be fully controlled, retaining a spark of empathy, of humanity, that would one day see them locked into a final deadly embrace.

Covered in blood from where he had torn out Dolarhyde's throat with his bare teeth, Hannibal reached back and grabbed Will's hand, hauling the other to his feet and into his embrace. They clung to each other, holding each other up. The blood spreading out from beneath Dolarhyde's body was black in the moonlight, like the blood covering Will. This was all he had ever wanted from Will - and for Will. For both of them. This perfect moment of harmony, working together. Killing together. His bloodied hand framed one side of Will's face, seeing his blood-black lips beckoning, unblemished skin reflecting pale in the moonlight. Ethereal.

"It's beautiful," Will murmured, finally acknowledging what Hannibal had wanted him to see all along, to experience.

Hannibal clasped his arms tighter around Will, embracing him, head falling to Will's shoulder even as he felt Will's warm breath against his throat. Then they were falling into darkness, caught in this deadly embrace in an illusion of falling forever, hearing the waves crash against the shore far below. Time was relative, forever passing in seconds as they collapsed onto ground slick with blood. Hannibal managed to end up seated with Will pulled against his chest, holding the injured man. He allowed them a moment of respite before forcing Will back to his feet even though it hurt both of them. He needed to take care of their injuries, not wanting to lose Will so soon after his Epiphany.

With a surgeon's precision he closed up wounds, his and Will's, with fine stitches that would barely leave a scar. He held them under a warm shower, watching as Will was mesmerized by the blood - now red - swirling down the drain. Dolarhyde's blood, Will's blood and his, all mingled, journey together into an abyss. Clean, stitched and bandaged, he laid Will on the bed, fingers caressing across hues of bruising and cuts standing livid on pale skin, curling around the jut of a hip bone. He moved down Will's body, breathing in the lingering scents of blood and sweat, of soap and antiseptic. Will shivered beneath him, eyes heavy, bruised lips parted as Hannibal lapped at his skin, finally tasting, touching, and worshiping the body laid out before him, and when they were finally spent, he laid down beside Will and slept deeply, waking hours later with Will still lying pliant in his embrace.

They returned to Europe, sharing insights on the beauty found in paintings and music, in architecture and death, savoring the taste of each pleasurable moment, and moving on to new sights, new experiences before any spotlight could fall upon their more discerning activities. It was fascinating by day and glorious by night as Hannibal lost himself in the ecstasy of his perfect companion, enticing Will with the spoils of their joint ventures. Beautiful dishes with the finest wines complementing the special cuts of meat, marinaded and cooked to perfection, garnished with succulent fruits and vegetables, adding to the orgasmic delight.

Eventually he knew they would be caught but Hannibal had no intention of spending any more of his life in captivity, and he could not suffer to see his beautiful Will caged. When the day came he would hold Will in his arms one last time, and this time when they fell it would be forever.

END  
 


End file.
